Bartender
from How I Met Your Mother.]] A bartender is an industry professional trained to mix and serve alcoholic beverages at a licensed bar, inn, or restaurant. In addition to mixing drinks and serving nachos, bartenders are often called upon to serve as listening posts to inebriated customers who wish to speak upon their woes. In this capacity, bartenders must also work as pseudo-psychiatrists, always willing to offer a sympathetic ear to someone in need. Bartenders appear quite regularly in television fiction. One example of a bartender is Bob Rooney, a minor character who made recurring appearances on the original Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows, which aired on ABC from 1966 to 1971. Played by actor Bob O'Connell, Mister Rooney was the bartender at a drinking establishment called the Blue Whale. Bob could almost always be found standing behind the bar in his plaid shirt with a white rag, wiping down the bar and serving customers. In fact, he was there so often that it appeared as if he never had a day off. Bob was not a particularly chatty individual, but in a one-pub town such as Collinsport, Maine, he had established himself as a familiar visage among the locals and everyone knew his name. Not every bartender in fiction was as omnipresent as good ole Bob Rooney. Sam Merlotte for example, is one of the central figures on the HBO television series True Blood. He is the owner and operator of Merlotte's Bar and Grill located in the town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. Although he loves his job, Sam is not always reliable for being at work when needed and is often out and about dealing with his own personal traumas. When Sam is unavailable, the bartending duties fall upon a young woman named Tara Thornton. Tara is not trained or licensed as a bartender, but she probably has more experience than most. By her own account, she has been mixing whiskey sours for her mother since she was a child. On the CBS comedy series How I Met Your Mother, the main characters from the series frequented an Irish pub known as MacLaren's. The night time bartender was a man named Carl, who made irregular appearances throughout the series, but occasionally interacted with the main characters. In the pilot episode, it was revealed that Carl was dating a Leabanese woman named Yasmin. In the season one episode, "Slutty Pumpkin", Carl hosted a Halloween costume party. Marshall Eriksen won the contest as a "gay pirate". Marshall also suspected that Carl was a vampire, owing largely to the fact that he only worked nights and that he always dressed in black. Actor Eric Reinholt played the bartender of a trendy Hollywood night club in the FX Network TV show Dirt. He appeared in the first five episodes of season one, but was uncredited for his participation in the series. On the Showcase supernatural fantasy series Lost Girl, the main character, Bo, is a succubus who was working as a bartender in a hotel lounge before discovering the secret world of the Fae. A salesman at the bar offered her a drink he had spiked, but it did not escape her and she turned him down. He then offered the drink to a young, single female and she accepted it, and when she left the bar he followed her. Suspecting that he intended to rape her, Bo went above and beyond the duties of a bartender and stopped him in his tracks, saving the young woman, Kenzi, from harm. Lost Girl: It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World Characters Notes * Pretty bartender redirects to this page. This is what actress Justine Ezarik was credited as in "The New Deal" episode of The Vampire Diaries. References Category:Occupations Category:Dark Shadows/Miscellaneous Category:True Blood/Miscellaneous Category:Justine Ezarik/Characters Category:Rob Reinis/Characters Category:Cutter Mitchell/Characters